


Dangan Drabbles

by Chocovevo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blooming friendship WHOOO, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Honestly I just got bored on day, Internal Conflict, M/M, More tags if needed, One Shot, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: Just..stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

Why did Ouma love Amami? 

Because he was the sun. The light of his life. The creator of everything good. Something that seemed so simple but meant so much. 

The sun was bright. It was beautiful, like Amami. It brought light to the dark nights that Ouma hated. Like Amami.  
Amami was always there for him, with his bright face and warmth. He was needed to grow. He was needed to thrive. 

He was needed to survive. 

Amami was a provider. It almost seemed selfish of Ouma to always need him but...part of him didn't care. His lack of caring hadn't come from the numbness he was quite acquainted to. It was more...possessive. He just wanted Amami all to himself. 

He needed to make sure his Rantaro was safe. 

-

Why did Rantaro love Kokichi? 

Because he was the moon. He was beautiful. He was cold. He was...comforting to be around. The peace Rantaro felt with Kokichi was almost hypnotic. And he was so bright. So bright that he lit up his life. 

He was the moon while Rantaro was a star. 

Ouma was mysterious. Many stories were told about the moon, Ouma has told many stories about his life. And just like the moon's stories, you couldn't tell which of the stories were true. 

It was almost fascinating. He wanted to gaze at the boy for hours at a time, watching the boy switch his mood as easily as the phases of the moon. 

The moon and Kokichi deserved to be researched and known. Rantaro was determined to be the one to debunk them. 

The world needed to know what was in Kokichi Ouma's head.


	2. Sweets and Broken Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akamatsu wants to spend time with Ouma.

For Kokichi Ouma, he had two rules. 

Be hated to feel less pain, because the more hated you are the less people care. The less people care, your chances of being vulnerable decreases due to the lack of relationships. 

And only be loved under certain circumstances. DICE was the biggest exception to his rule, they had been together for almost a decade now. To not love them would be impossible. 

So he never understood people like Akamatsu, who was so preppy and willing to be friends with everyone despite who they were. She was even willing to deal with Ouma. 

Akamatsu... 

Akamatsu was perfect. She was beautiful, with her golden locks, her lavender eyes, and golden smile, even Ouma (who was obviously gay) could appreciate how pretty she was. It didn't help that he Ultimate Pianist had a heart of pure gold and strived to make friends with everyone, making her one of the most adored girls in his class. 

Ouma was jealous on what she had. She had everything just by being herself, no effort was needed to be beloved. None. She was embodiment of everything his rules stood against. 

Suffice to say, Ouma was absolutely envious and acted particularly malicious to her. 

So why was she attempting a friendship with him?

Attempting a friendship with the Supreme Leader was a waste of time, he wouldn't open up to ANYONE unless they had a master's degree in psychology and a connection to the prime minister. 

Or was that a lie? 

But anyways, here she was, walking next to him making pleasant conversation. So pleasant it was almost disgusting. 

"Ouma-kun! Would you like to walk home with me?" Akamatsu said in her annoyingly preppy voice.   
Ouma almost laughed at the idea.   
"Akamatsu-chan! As a Supreme Leader, I'm a very busy man! Or am I just going to bother Kiibo when I get home? You'll never know~"

"But Ouma-kun, don't you want to come with me to get some sweets? It'll be fun!"

...sweets? He hadn't had a sweet in years. He stared at her in disbelief for a moment. Why was she even bothering? He was a being of pure evil! A diabolical leader who was the complete opposite of what Akamatsu stood for. He wanted to refuse the offer. 

..but part of him wanted to fall for it. He never spent time with any of his classmates and considering how friendly Akamatsu is, she'd be a good start.   
So, he broke his first rule. 

"Hmm..well, if you insist! Nishishi~"

Again, attempting a friendship with the Supreme Leader was absolutely a waste of time and him reciprocating was against one of his major rules but...

He let himself be vulnerable. Just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fics with an Ouma and Akamatsu friendship please :>


End file.
